


When I was your age...

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: After korosensei death, Asano and karma are in the same class, Gen, Karma loves teasing gakushuu, Love/Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Karma teasing Gakushuu on their age gap.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	When I was your age...

**Author's Note:**

> Karma's birthday is on the 25th of December and Gakushuu's birthday is on the 1st of January. It is a week's difference.

Gakushuu wanted to strangle the redhead that he was currently on the phone to. In fact, he already had a plan in place the next time they went to school. Why Gakushuu wanted to strangle said person? Well, it started exactly 10 minutes ago, when Gakushuu was enjoying new years eve. Alone. Just how he liked it. It was then that he had received a phone call from Akabane. 

Gakushuu had groaned as he remembered a certain incident that happened less than a month ago that involved Akabane stealing his phone and putting his contact info in, claiming that if he ever needed someone to prank call when he was bored, Asano junior would be the first one he would call. Gakushuu had yet to delete his number. begrudgingly, he had picked up the phone.

Instantly, that annoyingly cheerful voice he had come to hate had filled his ears, and he had to hold back a sigh as the redhead on the other side of the phone began to speak.

"Hey Second place!!" Karma had all but shouted.

"What do you want Akabane?" Asano sighed, deciding to not comment on the awful nickname he had been branded with and put the phone on speaker so that he could continue what he was doing. Studying obviously.

"Whats it like being 14?" Karma asked, sounding almost sincere, although Gakushuu knew he was probably about to tease him.

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?".

Karma completely ignored his question, and moved on to ask one of his own.

"Whatcha doing right now?" He asked.

"Umm" Gakushuu contemplated whether he should tell the truth before deciding that there really was no point hiding it, "Studying".

Karma laughed a bit, "Well when I was your age, I would spend my youth doing funner things, like hanging out with my friends, ("What friends?" Gakushuu had interrupted before karma cleared his throat and began speaking again) and maybe beat up a thug or two, but instead you just waste away your in your room... studying... of all the things".

"What nonsense are you babbling?" Asano junior inquired, feeling his patience beginning to run thin.

Akabane sighed wistfully, "What I would do to be young again".

It was official. Karma Akabane was crazy. Batshit crazy. 

"Well, second place, I'm no longer 14!" Akabane said happily.

Right, his birthday was on Christmas which was 6 days ago. Asano sighed unhappily, what had he done to deserve this?

"You do realise that i'm going to be 15 tomorrow... right?"

"Yeah but... You aren't 15 right now!"

"Is that all, I need to continue my work" Gakushuu said, running a hand down his face in annoyance.

"I understand your frustration, I really do" Karma said, sounding almost sorry, ''I mean, being second place in not only grades but age must really take a toll on a person-"

Gakushuu hung up.


End file.
